I'm a Twoleg!  Aren't I?
by Willow1720
Summary: I never wanted this to happen.  All I ever was was Lilli.  Not Lilykit, Lilli.  I just wanted to died the way I should have, and wait for James until he died, too.  I mean, I'm a Twoleg, aren't I?
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances:

IceClan: (RiverClan)

Leader- Shardstar: large white tom with dark blue eyes and a single black ear.

Deputy- Bloodfrost: light ginger tom with green eyes and very red nose.

Medicine Cat: Shadowjaw: elderly gray tabby tom with yellow eyes and black muzzle.

**Apprentice: Splashpaw**

Warriors:

Bluerock: large blue-gray tom with gray under-belly, and amber eyes.

Poolfoot: large white tom with unusual blue-gray paws and dark blue eyes.

Minnowpool: smoky black she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Troutpaw**

Willowclaw: light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Minnowpool's sister.**  
><strong>

Hollypool: silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Wilowclaw's sister.

Shrewheart: gray tom with pointed muzzle and green eyes.

**Apprentice: Airpaw**

Snowshade: white tom with blue eyes, and is deaf.

Sweetfur: yellow she-cat with yellow eyes.

Ravenpelt: black tom with amber eyes. Hollypool's brother.

Swirlblaze: silver she-cat with green eyes and a black pattern on her flank that looks a bit like a swirl.

Hootnose: white tom with black speckles and yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Splashpaw: blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Has been medicine cat apprentice for so long, that she is old enough to be a warrior. Bluerock's sister.

Airpaw: cream colored tom with green eyes. Mosseye and Snowshade's son.

Troutpaw: white tabby she-cat with green eyes. Airpaw's sister.

Queens:

Mosseye: cream-colored she-cat with green eyes. Snowshade's mate, Airpaw and Troutpaw's mother, and expecting more kits.

Roseweed: cream-colored she-cat with unusual pink eyes. Mosseye's sister, Shardstar's mate, and mother to Lilykit. (black she-cat with white speckles and pink eyes.)

Violetstream: cream-colored she-cat with unusual violet eyes. Roseweed's sister, Ravenpelt's mate, and mother to Nightkit, (small black she-cat with amber eyes.) and Shinekit. (black she-cat with violet eyes.)

Froststorm: small white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Splashpaw's sister, Bloodfrost's mate, and mother to Blizzardkit, (large white tom with blue eyes.) and Harenkit. (ginger she-cat green eyes.)

Elders:

Freezeflight: very elderly she-cat with thin white tabby fur and blue eyes. Mother to Bluerock, Froststorm, and Splashpaw.

Streamclaw: very elderly large blue-gray tom with amber eyes.

Weedtail: tom with light, spiky yellow fur and yellow eyes.

Pikeshine: gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Weedtail's mate and mother to Sweetfur.

ForestClan: (ThunderClan)

Leader: Ashstar- gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Spikeclaw- spiky dark gray tom with long claws and green eyes. Ashstar's brother.

**Apprentice: Eaglepaw**

Medicine Cat: Beeshine- yellow she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Birdpaw**

Warriors:

Blackfur: large black tom with yellow eyes.

Berrystripe: bright red tom with blue eyes and white tail-tip.

Freezeclaw: large white tom with bright blue eyes.

Coldblossom: she-cat with short white fur and yellow eyes.

Hareheart: tom with brown fur, slightly big ears, and green eyes.

Cowpool: small black and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Brambleheart: reddish brown large tom with blue eyes.

Sunstorm: large light-colored tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Woodpaw**

Lightcloud: small, energetic, she-cat with yellow fur and blue eyes. Sunstorm's sister.

**Apprentice: Whitepaw**

Barkflower: brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Hareheart's sister, and Freezeclaw's mate.

Twilightpetal: dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Woodpaw: molted brown tom with blue eyes. Barkflower and Freezeclaw's son. **Mentor: Sunstorm**

Birdpaw: she-cat with brown fur, white splotches, and blue eyes. Woodpaw's sister. **Mentor: Beeshine, Medicine Cat apprentice**

Eaglepaw: large brown and white tom with yellow eyes and broad shoulders, short tail, and strong black legs. Birdpaw's brother. **Mentor: Spikeclaw**

Whitepaw: white tabby she-cat with green eyes. Eaglepaw's sister. **Mentor: Lightcloud**

Queens:

Violettail: smoky black she-cat with unusual violet eyes. Oakplant's mate, and mother to Tigerkit, (reddish brown with blue eyes.) Raccoonkit, (black and gray tom with blue eyes and plumy tail.) Leopardkit, (yellow she-cat with black speckles and violet eyes.) and Burnflower's daughter.

Flowerwing: gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Grasskit, (gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.) Mosuekit, (handsome brown tom with blue eyes.) and Hareheart's mate, and Spikeclaw's sister.

Moonhole: silver she-cat with bright blue eyes. Expecting Berrystripe's kits.

Elders:

Owleye: white tom with black speckles and yellow eyes.

Redheart: reddish brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Brambleheart, Oakplant, Freezeclaw, Coldblossom, Twilightpetal, and Moonhole, and Owleye's mate.

Oakplant: reddish brown tom with blue eyes. Went blind when hit part of a certain part of his head, and went to elders' den early.

Burnflower: ginger she-cat with purple eyes. Lost her mate, Smokefur, a few moons ago when he died of age. Violettail's mother.

AnimalClan: (ShadowClan)

Leader: Dogstar- large black tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Deerfoot- light brown tom with white speckles, and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Antfur- pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Dogstar's sister.

Warriors:

Zebrastorm: black tom with unusual white splotches and amber eyes.

**Apprentice: **Wolfpaw

Cheetahclaw: yellow tom with with black speckles and unusual black eyes.

Horseshine: light brown she-cat with white speckles, and blue eyes. Deerfoot's sister.

**Apprentice: Pandapw**

Fishheart: lithe brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and thick tail.

Flypelt: pure black tom with white splotches and blue eyes. Antfur's brother.

Hawkpool: reddish brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Foxtail: reddish brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Hawkpool's sister.

Boarheart: large thin-haired gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Thrushfur: golden brown tabby tom with green eyes. Boarheart's brother.

**Apprentice: Monkeypaw**

Rabbitear: brown she-cat with large ears. Former rouge.

Penguinfur: black and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Wolfpaw: silver tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Cheetahclaw and Snakeheart's daughter. **Mentor: Zebrastorm**

Pandapaw: black and white she-cat with green eyes. Penguinfur and Fishheart's daughter. **Mentor: Horseshine**

Monkeypaw: dark brown tom with yellow eyes, yellow underbelly, and long tail. Coyoteblossom and Thrushfur's mate. **Mentor: Thrushfur**

Queens:

Snakeheart: patchy silver she-cat with green eyes. Cheetahclaw's mate, Wofpaw's mother, and expecting more kits.

Squirreltail: ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Dogstar's mate, and mother to Goosekit, (pure gray tom with yellow eyes.) and Cardinalkit. (ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white tail-tip.)

Coyoteblossom: dull silver she-cat with yellow eyes. Thrushfur's mate, Squirreltail's sister, Monkeypaw's mother. and mother to Lionkit. (large golden tabby tom with green eyes.)

Elders:

Crowstorm: large black and gray tom with blue-green eyes and large paws.

Birdtail: black tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Crowstorm's mate, and mother to Antfur, Dogstar, and Flypelt.

Fawnfur: light brown she-cat with white speckles and blue eyes.

Phoenixwhisker: reddish brown tom with green eyes and black ears. Father to Horseshine, Deerfoot, Hawkpool, Foxtail, and Fawnfur's mate.

CloudClan: (WindClan)

Leader: Skystar- blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Deputy: Sparksoul- she-cat with thick white fur, ginger ears, and bright blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Leaftail- tortoiseshell she-cat with gray pattern over her eyes that looks like a leaf, and green eyes.

**Apprentice: Shimmerpaw**

Warriors:

Pineheart: molted brown tom with green eyes.

Stormhawk: gray tom with amber eyes, and white muzzle. Sparksoul's mate.

Rockheart: large gray tabby tom with blue eyes, a split ear, part of his tail missing, long claws, and strong back legs. Sparksoul's brother.

Swiftstorm: tortieshell she-cat with small paws and green eyes. Leaftail's sister.

**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

Lightningfrost: light yellow tom with green eyes.

Grayfur: gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Breezestripe: small gray tabby tom with green eyes. Grayfur's brother.

Robintail: white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Blacknight: large black tom with white ears and tail-tip. Robintail's brother.

**Apprentice: Stormpaw**

Larchclaw: gray tom with amber eyes. Breezestripe's brother.

Apprentices:

Shimmerpaw: she-cat with long black fur and blue eyes.

Snowpaw: pure white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Sparksoul and Stormhawk's daughter.

Stormpaw: stormy gray tom with amber eyes. Snowpaw's brother.

Queens:

Silverfall: silver she-cat with blue eyes. Larchclaw's mate, Shimerpaw and Rockheart's sister, and mother to Frostkit, (small tabby she-cat with thick white fur and amber eyes.) Fogkit, (gray tabby tom with blue eyes.) and Mistkit. (silver she-cat with blue eyes.)

Glowblossom: black she-cat with yellow eyes that seem to glow. Rockheart's mate, and mother to Boulderkit, (extremely large gray tom with broad-shoulders and blue eyes.) and Midnightkit. (small black she-cat with yellow eyes.)

Elders:

Starpelt: silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mother to Sparksoul, Rockheart, Silverfall, and Shimmerpaw. She gave birth to Shimmerpaw a few moons before she became an elder.

Coldsky: large, pure white tom with clear eyes and small ginger splotches. Starpelt's mate.

Windclaw: gray tabby tom with green eyes. Mistheart's mate, and father to Larchclaw, Breezestripe, and Grayfur. He asked Silverfall to name one of her kits after Mistheart because she died a few moons before Silverfall's kits were born.

**Hey! Sorry if some of the AnimalClan names suck, and if some of the fur patterns are a bit weird. I only have a tortoiseshell cat, (I think. Whenever I try to say he's a tortieshell, my sister says he;s a tiger. Suprisingly, she's the older one.) so I don't know that much about cat furs. I will publish the prologue as soon as I can, but I usually have a crazy busy schedule. I will try my best to get these chapters out as soon as I can.**

**Willow1720**

**P.S. If any of you wish, please read my other story, The Fiercest Leopard. Thank you!**


	2. Prologue

This wasn't how it should have been. It should have been _so_ different from the reality I live in now. I would be with James now, and my mother, and my father, my twin big sisters, Robin and Renee, my best friend Willow, my brother that was due to be born only a week after I died, that I later learned was named Rusty after my love of Warriors. I would be in peace, no battles to be fought, no food to be hunted, just happiness and peace. Sounds pretty good, huh? I wasn't so lucky. I didn't get that luxury.

Let me start off right. My name is Lilli. And guess what? I died twice, and was born twice. Sounds impossible, right? Wrong.

I was a Twoleg. In most of these kinds of stories, when they realize what they have become, they're all like "Cool! I get to live the life of a ThunderClan cat! This is awesome!" They don't ever realize that they have to up their whole lives to be a Clan cat.

Of course, don't think I never wanted to be a Clan cat. I was like every other Warriors fan, wishing that I could be ThunderClan, or in my case RiverClan, always wanting to be a cat, imagining my warrior name, having my own little Warrior Cats world, daydreaming about what it would be like to be leader, everything a fan could dream want. But I never realized how it could be so terrible and scary it could be. I guess that's what the Erin Hunters were trying in a fruitless effort to tell us, for 4 series! But we never realized it, always too naive to realize how horrible the wild life could be.

But it came with happiness, too. Leopardfern, Liontail, and Fogpelt are some of my best friend now at Gatherings, along with Raccoonpelt, Leopardfern's brother, and a couple other elders. And my friend and family in the Clan are great, too, like Roseweed was a great mother, and I loved my father Shardstar, and my friends that I grew up with. I wish more of friends were alive, but it seems like the Clans are being overrun by younger cats. Someday I will join my friends in StarClan, very, very soon. I hate to admit it, bit I _am_ getting a bit old. Just yesterday, actually, my friend Frozenmist said that I was the oldest cat in my the Clan. It earned her swipe to the ear, but her words hold a bit of truth. Any day now, I'll probably join StarClan. Not my first choice, but still a very close second.

I guess I should stop rambling and get on with the story. Starting with when I wasn't even known as Lilykit. I was Lilli.

**This is why I love Wednesdays. I have a ton of free time, that can be used to make my whole prologue!**

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
